Recently, mobile terminals have evolved into multimedia devices capable of providing various additional services such as a digital organizer function, a game function, a schedule management function, etc. As the mobile terminals have been developed to provide various additional services, it is indispensable to allow users to input various types of characters. Thus, various methods have been introduced to enable users to more conveniently input information, and particularly, characters.
If a plurality of characters is assigned to one key or a touch region of a mobile terminal, a character that a user desires to input should be selected from among the plurality of characters when the user selects the key. Thus, there is a need to develop a method of enabling a user to input a desired character in an easy and simple manner.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.